Hidden Events
by CloudieSky27
Summary: Short one-shots on the hidden events that occur in Forgive and Forget. Sort of like an omake series. See what happens when no one is looking, such as events involving Reborn and the children, Giotto and his Guardians, and even some embarrassing pasts. You get to request it, as long as it is relevant to the original story. Rated T for some language. Fem!Tsuna. Please Enjoy!
1. Stalking

**Hello! I know I should be writing Forgive and Forget, but I couldn't help it! This idea just came to me! **

~.-.~

Yes, Reborn was a hitman. However, he was sure he had never wanted to shoot anyone more than he did now.

Although it was his idea to follow Giotto and Tsuna on their day and bring the children, he never expected it to be this difficult. He could only think of how much patience Tsuna must have to be able to deal with them.

Currently, he was trying his best not to shoot every single child there, with the exception of Chrome, because she was quiet and did nothing to bother him.

The others, however, were an entirely different story.

Mukuro was doing as usual and annoying Kyoya, who was now attacking him while Mukuro dodged, although that didn't stop the destruction left behind. He had to remember to pay for the repairs needed for the cafe...

Hayato was yelling at Lambo, who wouldn't stop begging him for some candy, and Ryohei was yelling at Hayato to stop yelling at Lambo, who had already began crying loudly.

In the middle of it all was Takeshi, laughing away as if everyone around him wasn't at each other's neck. Hayato yelled at him as well, and Takeshi just laughed it off, which annoyed Reborn. The boy ignored death threats as if they were an ant.

Then there was Chrome, whom Reborn had just labeled his favorite of the group. She was their savior, considering Reborn's patience was just about to snap and a certain green gun was about to be put to use.

Chrome was just in time to give Lambo a piece of grape candy to shut him up, and carry him to prevent him from angering Hayato any more. She also persuaded Mukuro to cease his teasing and Kyoya to stop his attempts at brutally mauling Mukuro. After that, Chrome even managed to convince Hayato to calm down, no doubt saying something about Tsuna being disappointed, and got Ryohei to stop yelling.

Sadly, the girl couldn't stop Takeshi from laughing, much to Reborn's distress.

And so, the day continued with minor arguments, Reborn continued peacefully with his plans. He wondered how it was the Tsuna and Giotto didn't find or hear them, but he was happy they didn't. The group followed the pair to shops, markets, parks, and cafes.

At one point, Ryohei yelled "EXTREME" when he saw a street boxing match, and it was at that moment that Reborn was happy to find some duct tape in a store to cover Ryohei's mouth. The boy was too loud for his own good, and on top of that, he was an idiot for forgetting what they were even doing in the first place.

There was one moment when Tsuna nearly caught them, and Reborn was glad she didn't. They were at the park, and some of the kids (Lambo,Takeshi, and Ryohei) thought it was a good idea to start playing at the playground instead of hiding like they were supposed to. Reborn's hands twitched, wanting to strangle them, but he really wanted to strangle Mukuro the most for refusing to cast an illusion over them. He just thanked the Lord that Chrome could also use illusions, and covered them up for him, since them all, and mostly, her brother from Reborn's wrath.

They were almost caught by Giotto when they were in the markets, because Lambo kept taking food and eating it without paying. Reborn quickly paid the annoying woman before Giotto noticed them, and he this time, he had Lambo at arm's length, and was just about to grab the two-year old until Chrome picked the boy up. Truly, this child was too good.

Sadly, those moments continued occurring when Kyoya tried punishing people for reasons only the young boy himself would understand, and Mukuro decided to cast creepy illusions on people to scare them. Hayato tried throwing his dynamite a few times, and succeeded once. Luckily, they were next to the river, and the dynamite landed in the water, so the explosion didn't really destroy anything. Takeshi just kept laughing at everything, as usual.

Eventually, Reborn led them far away from Tsuna and Giotto, to a very secluded area where few people were.

The first thing to happen was Leon changing into a gun, and the promptly, the gun was pointed at the children, who were already pale.

"Now listen up. If I hear or see one more fight, scream, laugh, whine, or any talking for that matter, I will personally bury you alive. Are we clear?"

There was a soft click, signaling that the safety on the gun was removed and Reborn's eyes narrowed, the shadow given off by the fedora on his head only making him look scarier.

"Are we _clear_?" he asked again. Quickly, all of the children nodded.

~.-.~

Directly after the sparring match, Reborn took the children back to the orphanage. He sighed as Luce placed a nice cup of espresso in front of him.

"How was your day with the kids?" she asked as she sat down across from him.

"Fantastic," Reborn replied sarcastically before taking a sip of his espresso. Luce laughed, knowing Reborn did the best he could not to kill them.

The next day, Tsuna was thrown to to ground by all of the hugs she received once she opened the door.

"Um... I'm back?"

~.-.~

_**PLEASE READ!**_

**DONE! I hope you liked it! This is only the first of many. Or, a few. I'm not sure how many I plan on making, but I will accept requests. However, they must only be based on things you are curious about in the show. Such as, what happened during the tour of the Vongola Mansion, or other things, like more about the daycare. **

** I'll even accept requests about Tsuna and Giotto's past... *hint*. Like, more on the embarrassing moments mentioned in chapter 11. *hint hint*. Maybe even some other things, like Tsuna's childhood with Reborn and Xanxus, and _the other Arcobaleno_. *hint hint hint _hint_*. **

** Well, thanks for reading! I hope you check out my page on Tumblr! :D  
Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN! If I did, Tsuna would probably be a girl and you'd see much more of the First Generation.**

**Please REVIEW!  
Ciao~  
**


	2. Meeting the GreenHaired Scientist

Tsunayuki was known for being afraid of almost everything, but right now, the six-year old brunette wasn't really sure what to feel. It was like a mixture of feelings, although the first was fear.

She hid behind Reborn's long leg, trying her best to hide herself from the equally tall man next to her unofficial adoptive father. The man had spiky dark green hair and gray eyes behind thin, circular glasses. He wore a long white lab coat with a light green dress shirt beneath and a tie, a I.D. card pinned to the pocket. He was staring down at her, and just his presence made Tsuna a bit uncomfortable. His gaze wasn't helping at all, considering he was staring at her like she was some rare species.

"Was there something you needed Verde?" Reborn asked. He knew what his friend was thinking, and he didn't mind knocking sense into the scientist either.

"Oh nothing. I just wanted to see what it was that made you miss so many of our meetings. We thought you were just spending time with Luce, but it seems not," Verde said, his gaze never leaving Tsuna.

"If that's all then you can leave."

"How mean of you. I was just curious. This is very interesting indeed though. Such a small child managed to catch your attention?"

"You know what they say. Curiosity killed the cat. And I see a cat that's just signing it's death wish," Reborn said, lifting his fedora a bit so that Verde could see his dark glare.

"My my, so very attached. I just wanted to take some notes. maybe a few tests," Verde replied. Reborn didn't release his glare, and moved to hide Tsuna further behind him, something the little girl didn't argue with.

"Go do some tests on Colonello. It would be interesting to figure out just how screwed up his mind if to fall for a Spartan like Lal," Reborn responded.

"Says the biggest sadistic Spartan I know."

Reborn smirked, knowing just how true the statement was. He was much worse than Lal, and everyone knew it. It still didn't change the fact that Lal was also a serious Spartan, and Colonello knew that the most, seeing as though he was her student. The stupid blond still fell for her, and no one was sure why. "Then you should know not to mess with me. Besides, I don't know why you are so surprised. Luce told you I was taking care of a child."

"Yes, but I didn't expect the child to look so. . . Small. Could I at least observe?"

Reborn was tempted to literally throw Verde out of the building, but even though he was going to train Tsuna, he didn't want to be _that_ bad of an influence. He already knew some of his sadism would rub off on the small brunette someday. He just didn't want it to happen so soon.

"If you try to do anything that may hurt her, be prepared to receive the consequences."

~.-.~

"So, Tsunayuki, what is it that made you accept Reborn?" Verde asked the child. Reborn was sitting on the couch across from him with Tsuna on his lap, looking at Verde strangely, as if the answer was obvious.

"Because Reborn is nice," Tsuna replied confidently. Verde was surprised by the answer and quickly started taking notes.

"Did he force you to say that?"  
"Why would Reborn force me to say that?" Tsuna asked, tilting her head to the side.

"Because he's Reborn," Verde replied.

Tsuna was confused by the answer and turned to look at Reborn, who just shook his head.

"Reborn, did she hit her head or something?" Verde asked somewhat accusingly.

"I haven't started the training yet. Right now, we are just focusing on school work," Reborn replied.

"Yes, but knowing you, one wrong answer equals an explosion," Verde countered. Reborn didn't argue, since that was exactly what he did with his previous student.

"Um, Verde-nii, are you a scientist?" Tsuna asked. Verde seemed confused by her way of addressing him, until Reborn explained it to him.

"Tsunayuki is 3/4 Japanese."

Verde quickly wrote that down, trying to get as much information as possible. For him, anything was valuable information.

Tsuna got up from her seat on Reborn's lap and poked Verde, since he didn't answer her. Verde quickly looked down to scold her, annoyed that his note taking had been interrupted, but paused before he could say anything. Tsuna was looking at him with her large doe-like brown eyes and a cute pout on her face, and Verde found that he couldn't look away.

"Yes?" he managed to ask.

"Are you a scientist?" asked Tsuna again. Verde slowly nodded, his eyes never leaving hers as she smiled brightly at him and quickly sat on the couch next to Verde, looking up at the green haired man cheerfully.

"That's so cool!"

"R-Really?" asked Verde. He fixed his glasses, which had slid to the bottom of his nose, and looked incredulously at the small child.

Tsuna nodded happily before asking him a multitude of questions, each of which Verde answered.

Reborn smirked at the sight and tilted his fedora down to cover the amused look in his eyes.

_Now you know why I come here._

~.-.~

** Yay! Another chapter done! I'm getting good at updating quickly right? :D **

**Thank you to: Sylvia-san, mad100141, ArcobalenoCanvas, CUTIElulu-chan, Guest, Yoshikuni Itoe, and sakurablossoms. You guys are great! I also hope that you are reading Forgive and Forget. It will help understand these series of oneshots better. ^_^**

**Sylvia-san, I hope you liked this chapter! Thank you for requesting it! It was fun to write! :)**

**Next request if from Yoshikuni-san, and then is sakura-san's. **

**I hope everyone will review and request new things! I can't keep writing omakes unless you request them! And you can continue requesting, as long as you don't request for more than one omake in one review. I would like to write these in order.**

** Thank you very much for reading Hidden Events and Forgive and Forget. I hope you will continue supporting my stories and reviewing! It really means a lot. **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.**

**Please REVIEW~! More reviews means quicker updates! :D**

**Ciao~**


	3. I'm Back

Xanxus knew he would never be able to stay with his mother very long. It wasn't a surprise to him when his mother dropped him off at the orphanage and never came back. She could barely take care of herself, and even though he was 7, he knew that his mother was slowly going crazy from living on the streets for so long.

However, just because he knew this, didn't mean it didn't leave him feeling empty. He knew it was for the best, but he was going to miss her. He was only 7 years old. He never liked to talk to anyone really. He prefered to keep to himself. He had quite a temper if someone pissed him off, and with his mom leaving, that bad temper grew worse and he became more bitter.

Luce was a very kind woman, but he didn't really know how to react to her, so instead, he did the only thing he knew would work. He stayed quiet.

Many children tried to befriend him, but he always ignored all of their offers for friendship. It wasn't that he didn't like them, it was just that he wasn't used to other children around him. He grew up on the streets with his mother after all. But sometimes, some kid would be too persistent, and eventually, he would end up hurting them in some way, whether it was a punch, kick, or even a bite. Luce had to stop a lot of his fights, but she never really got mad at him. It was like she understood him, which slightly pissed him off since she knew nothing about him.

He went to school like everyone else and he didn't talk to anyone there either. Eventually, he became even more bitter, with more violent tendencies. Anyone that would so much as look at him the wrong way would end up hurt. Luce never questioned him, and he silently thanked her for that. Although her cheerfulness annoyed him, he somehow felt comfortable near her, not that he would admit it.

So imagine his surprise when he was 15 years old, that a little, weak, brunette girl arrived at the orphanage. The girl seemed nice enough, and he guessed that her parents died or something, but something in her eyes told her it was more than that. At first, he would always see the girl sitting by the door, as if waiting for someone to go pick her up from school, and it annoyed him to no end. The girl couldn't understand that no one was going to pick her up.

But eventually, the girl seemed to understand and didn't go to the door anymore, but Xanxus didn't see her for weeks. He would constantly see Luce knocking on a door with a tray of food in her hand, and when the door wouldn't open, she would leave the food on the floor in front of the door. But the food was never taken. It pissed Xanxus off that the girl would waste so much food. At some point, the Luce managed to open the door and force the girl to eat, although it came right back up. It took a few months for her health to get back to normal, but Luce was always there. He would occasionally glance into the room, grimacing when he saw the small girl lying pale on her bed.

But then he saw the girl sneak out at night. He didn't see where she was going, but he saw how her eyes seemed almost lifeless. He had thought that she had gotten over her sleepless nights, or maybe she was sleepwalking, but he didn't bother to stop her.

He regretted it later on, when the girl went missing for weeks, and was later brought back by a tall man in a suit and fedora. She was covered in wounds and bruises. She was deathly pale and looked like she had been starved. It wasn't a pretty sight, and a part of him blamed himself for not stopping her when she walked out.

Once she had gotten better, she went to school, and almost immediately, was bullied for being weak and dumb. That was the first time he actually talked to her, or, she talked to him. Xanxus constantly insulted her for how weak and pathetic she was to him, and that day, she seemed to snap and yelled at him. It surprised him to say the least, but he liked it. She had been the only one, in all of his time in the orphanage, that talked back to him.

They had eventually become close, and Xanxus would go as far as to say that they were like siblings. She seemed to see them that way too.

So imagine his anger when he of all people was adopted by a rich old man. It pissed him off, but he never stopped visiting her whenever he had the time. Like now, how he slammed the doors to the orphanage open.

"I'm back trash."

"Welcome back, Xanxus-nii!"

~.-.~

** Sorry for the lateness! I'm really sorry! I've been busy lately since I had family over and now school has been hell and I have work everyday. I really have no free time anymore. **

**Thank you to: ****cancer781****, ****Yoshikuni Itoe****, ****sakurablossoms****, ****Guest****, ****The Mouse Maestro****, and ****hinamori chrome****. I'm really happy you guys took the time to review. And please, don't forget to request for a oneshot!**

****** To Yoshikuni Itoe****, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I tried my best, so I hope you liked it. ^_^**

****** To sakurablossoms****, I'll work on your request as soon as I can! ^_^  
**

** Also, I'll try to update Forgive and Forget tomorrow. But in the for now, I'll just post this and fanfic that I wrote a long time ago. I cried when I wrote it, so I hope you'll all take the time to read it too! ^_^ **


	4. Don't be a Brat

Tsuna wasn't really sure what happened. One moment Xanxus entered the orphanage doors, and the next, she is being dragged through the town.

"Uh, Xanxus-nii, it's not that I don't like spending time with you... But where are we going?" Tsuna asked.

"We're almost there," was his answer, and Tsuna nodded as she continued to walk. Indeed, it was fun to finally be able to spend time with one of her brother figures, and since she hadn't seen him in a while, it was even better.

When Xanxus finally stopped, Tsuna was stunned at the sight. It was a mansion, although not as big as Giotto's, still as beautiful. It really was, but the air around it seemed almost gloomy, something she didn't like.

They walked to the doors, and the inside was even darker than the outside, barely any lights. It was creepy, but she wouldn't say that out loud, though she had a feeling Xanxus could tell she was a little frightened.

"Ushishishi~! The princess is here!"

A strange knife embedded itself in the wall beside Tsuna's head and she squeaked at its closeness.

"Trash, if that had been any closer to her, I'd kill you," Xanxus threatened.

"Ushishi. The prince knows what he is doing. He would never harm his princess," Bel said as he stepped out of the shadows. Tsuna smiled and waved at him, and he waved back with his usual grin on his face.

"VOOOIIIIIII! Is that shitty boss back yet?!"

"Scum," Xanxus growled out. "Shut up."

"Don't tell me what to do you lazy ass boss! And what is she doing here?!" Squalo yelled, jumping down from the second floor.

"I brought her here," Xanxus replied.

"Hello again, Squalo," Tsuna said.

Lussuria ran into the room and pulled Tsuna into a bear hug. "Tsu-chan! I'm so glad you're here! Mama Lussuria missed you!" Tsuna struggled a bit before sighing and hugging the taller man back.

"I'm missed you too Mama Luss. Its good to see you again."

"Tsunayuki," Levi said with a nod, acknowledging the girl. He didn't want to, but if Xanxus liked her, than he did too.

"It's nice to see you again too Levi," Tsuna responded.

"Muu, you guys are too noisy," Mammon said, lifting the illusion around himself.

"Hello Mammon-nii!"

"Hello there, Tsunayuki."

Tsuna was given a tour of the mansion and found it to be very similar to Giotto's just darker. There seemed to be know workers there to take care of the place, and that worried Tsuna.

"So, who cooks?" she asked.

"Lussuria," Xanxus replied.

"Who cleans?"

"Lussuria."

Tsuna frowned and turned to him. "You don't have any workers like Giotto?"

"Ushishi. Those peasants were pathetic," Bel responded.

"So you fired them?"

"Something like that," Levi said.

"VOOIIII! What's with all of the questions?!" Squalo shouted at her.

"I'm worried, thats all. Mama Luss shouldn't have to do everything, and you shouldn't be picky about your workers. You should be happy and lucky to have them help you. You of all people should know that Xanxus-nii," Tsuna said. "We grew up with Luce helping us with everything, and now I share that job with her. Just because you get adopted into a wealthy family, doesn't mean you can act like a snob."

Everyone stared at the girl in shock, hoping that she would manage to survive. No one ever lectured the boss, and no one talked back to him, other than Squalo, who ended up getting something, usually wine bottles, thrown at him.

"Whatever," Xanxus replied. Tsuna scowled and walked up to him, only stopping in front of his to pinch one of his ears, lifting it up. "The hell?! Let go of my ear damn it!"

"You listen to me. Luce worked her butt off so we would grow up properly, and she taught us to be thankful for what we have. Don't waste her efforts and behave and stop acting like a spoiled brat. You may have a huge pride but that should affect your living conditions, got it?" Tsuna said sternly, still not letting go of his ear.

Xanxus remained silent, his pride refusing to allow him to nod, and just sat there, his ear now throbbing in pain. It didn't help that Tsuna started applying more pressure to his ear because of his silence.

"Xanxus," she said in a stern, commanding tone. He hated getting her mad, but he didn't know if he hated being proven wrong more.

"Fine," Xanxus growled out. "Now let go."

"Good," Tsuna said, her scowl now replaced by a smile. "And I expect them to last, meaning I don't want any of you hurting or abusing them got it? They are people who are kind enough to help you and you will treat them nicely."

"The princess can't make the prince do anything."

"VOOOIIIII! Who do you think you are telling us what to do, huh?!"

"Oi, scum. Do what she says or die," Xanxus told them. It was either he kill them, or they suffer Tsuna's punishments, and although it wasn't violent, they could drive even the sanest man crazy.

"Tsu-chan! I'm so glad you care about Mama Luss!" The flamboyant man hugged her tightly again, and Tsuna only giggled in his embrace.

"Of course. You'll have people helping you, just as how I help Luce, and if you have any trouble, you can call me!"

"She really learned too much from Reborn," Mammon mumbled.

~.-.~

**OMG! I am so sorry! School has been killing me. My stress levels are soaring and I'm amazed I haven't had a panic attack yet. Its that bad.**

** sakurablossoms, I hope you enjoyed reading this!**

** The next chapter is for The Mouse Maestro. **

** Thank you to: sakurablossoms, The Mouse Maestro, Yoshikuni Itoe, cancer718, and ChocoMickey. **

** I'm hoping for the next chapter of Forgive and Forget to be up by tomorrow, but I'm not sure. I still have to finish homework, beta read my friend's fanfic, which I hope you will all read when it comes out, and I'm starting a new story! It's with my OC, who I've never written about! But you'll see her in my new story that will hopefully be out soon.**

** Thank you for reading and please review. I need some ideas or else I can't write a new chapter! *le gasp***

** Any, please REVIEW! Ciao~**


End file.
